Kehamilan Miku
by AL Bramasta
Summary: Seorang Shion Miku sedang mengandung anak pertamanya dengan Shion Kaito! Seluruh teman dan keluarga Kaito dan Miku turut senang. Bagai manakah kisah mereka? (WARNING! : Typo, gaje, abal, jelek dll. ) (RnR please! )


Kehamilan Miku?

Disclaimer : Vocaloid by : Crypoton Future Media and Yamaha Corporation

Rate : T

Genre : Family & Humor

Enjoy!

"Selamat, istri anda tengah mengandung." ucap seorang dokter spesialis kandungan itu, sementara itu Miku hanya tersenyum malu sembari menundukkan kepalanya, "Benarkah? Istriku hamil?" tanya Kaito dengan wajah yang berbinar binar. Selesai membayar administrasi dan berkonsultasi, Kaito dan Miku segera kembali pulang menuju kediaman Shion. Wajah kedua insan itu terlihat bahagia.

"Tadaima!" teriak Kaito dan Miku ketika sampai di daun pintu rumah mereka, "Okaerinasai Kaito_-nii_, Miku-_nee__!_" jawab seorang pemuda berrambut hijau, "Nigaito! Siapa yang datang?" tanya seorang pria berrambut merah bernama Shion Akaito. "Kaito-_nii_ dan Miku-_nee_!" jawab Nigaito dengan cengiran khasnya, "Nigaito, jangan berdiri disitu terus! Bagai mana cara kami masuk?" perkataan Kaito hanya dibalas cengiran oleh Nigaito. "Hehehe."

"Baiklah! _Minna_, aku punya berita bagus!" ucap Kaito dengan senyumnya, "Apa itu?" tanya Kikaito yang dengan segera duduk disamping Kaito, "Ini soal Miku_-__chan_, Miku_-__chan_hamil!" ucap Kaito dengan senyum bahagianya, "Wah?! Selamat ya Kaito!" ucap seluruh keluarga Shion itu, "Nah traktir dong Kaito!" ucap Akaito dengan percaya dirinya. "Kau kira Miku sudah tuju bulan apa?!" teriak seluruh Shion Family kecuali Kaito dan Akaito sendiri.

"Teganya kalian semua." ucap Akaito yang dengan tidak elitnya segera berlari menuju pojok ruangan, lalu dengan anehnya tiba tiba keluarlah aura gelap dari kepala dan pinggungnya membuat seluruh orang yang berasa diruangan itu (-Akaito) _sweatdrop _dengan gajenya. "Tidak biasanya Akaito segaje ini." ucap Mokaito yang masih _sweatdrop_, "Aku setuju." ucap Taito disertai dengan anggukan kepalanya. Sementara itu Akaiko yang baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya hanya bisa ikutan ber-_sweatdrop _ria sembari menenteng tas belanjaannya, "Sepertinya aku ketinggalan sesuatu." lirih Miku dengan herannya, lalu dengan tidak elitnya dia ikutan _sweatdrop _ ketika melihat Akaito yang pundung.

Dengan anehnya Akaito menengok kearah sekerumunan keluarganya yang _sweatdrop_, "Kalian ini kenapa? Kelihatannya kalian senang jika aku pundung." ucap Akaito dengan nada bicara yang suram, membuat Kaito, Miku, Kikaito, Taito, Shiraito dkk makin _sweatdrop_. "A ah! Ada Miku_-chan_! Miku_-chan _tiduran saja ya!" perintah Kaito kepada Miku, "Ah iya."

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya seorang gadis berrambut biru seperti Kaito, "Minna?" panggil Kaiko, muncullah 3 sudut siku-siku dikening Kaiko. "MINNA?! SEBENARNYA ADA APA?! Ekhm!" karena Kaiko merasa tenggorokannya mulai kering, Kaiko pun mengambil sebiji ice cream dari kulkas lalu kembali.

"Tunggu! Sejak kapan Akaito-_nii_ bersikap gaje seperti itu?" tanya Kaiko sembari memakan ice cream hasil cuariannya, (Mila :#digampar Kaiko) "Sejak Miku_-nee _ hamil." ucap Nigaito dengan polosnya, "oh." ucap Kaiko disertai anggukan yang tidak jelas.

"APA?! MIKU_-NEE _HAMIL?! UWAH!" teriak Kaiko yang baru sadar jika kakak iparnya itu hamil, "Kamu dari mana saja? Kenapa jam segini baru pulang?" tanya Kaito dengan nada seram sambil membawa bazoka andalannya di RP #plak# sementara itu Kaiko hanya bisa merinding gaje, "Ta tadi Kaiko ada tambahan pelajaran desekolah!" ucap Kaiko disertai keringat dingin, "bukannya kau sudah janji untuk pulang tepat waktu?" tanya Taito yang sudah mulai on yandere-nya, "A ah, go gomen ne _Nii-chan__!_" ucap Kaiko sembari bersujud sujud gaje.

(Mila : XD Kaiko nista! Hahahaha XD )

(Kaiko : -_-)

"Kaito!" panggil Kizaito sembari menepuk pundak Kaito, "Ya?" "Kau pakai jurus apa? Kok Kaiko bisa nurut sama kamu? Kamu guna guna ya?" ucap Kizaito curiga, "Hei! Pinky jelek! Mana mungkin Kaito begitu!" teriak Akaito yang selesai dari acara(?) pundungannya, "Apaan sih cabe busuk! Sekali lagi jangan panggil aku Pinky!" teriak Kizaito, "Terserahku dong! Mulut mulut siapa?! Kenapa kamu yang repot?!" balas Akaito.

"Aku punya nama! Dan namaku bukan Pinky! Cabe busuk!"

"Kau juga jangan panggil aku cabe busuk! Dasar Pinky jelek!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Aku jelek?! Yang jelek itu kamu!"

"Aku ini tampan! Siapa yang bilang aku jelek?!"

"Aku!"

Miku yang baru saja datang keruang keluarga hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat Kizaito dan Akaito yang ribut sendiri.

~MALAM HARINYA~

Terlihat Miku duduk Dan bersandar pada sandaran kasur empuknya bersama Kaito, suasananya tenang dan damai, "Um, Kaito_-__kun_?" panggil Miku, "Ya?" sahut Kaito, "Um, aku mau jus _negi_. Boleh ya?" pinta Miku pada Kaito. Sementara itu wajah Kaito terlihat masam, '_Huft, kedapur lagi?' _ujar Kaito dalam hati, malangnya dirimu Kaito, kau harus membuat jus _negi _tengah malam.

Sementara Kaito pergi kedapur, Akaito dan saudara saudaranya memasuki kamar Miku, "Miku-_nee_ ngidam ya? Mau teh?" tawar Nigaito sambil menunjukan cengirannya, "Miku mau makan makanan pedas? Aku punya banyak makanan pedas!" tawar Akaito semangat. "Hei! Cabe busuk jelek! Mana mungkin orang hamil boleh makan pedas!" teriak Kizaito ditelinga Akaito.

"Heh?! Pinky jelek?! Jangan bicara ditelinga orang!" seru Akaito tak mau kalah.

"Itu salahmu sendiri Cabe busuk!"

"Apa salahku?!"

"Salahmu adalah."

"Apa?!"

"Karena kau bodoh!"

"Apa kau bilang?!"

BRUK PRANG GEDEBUK(?) MEAAW! PYAR AAA!

Akaiko hanya bisa _sweatdrop _ketika melihat kakaknya itu, entah mengapa dia selalu bertengkar dengan Kizaito.

"Miku mau kopi? Aku punya banyak!" ujar Mokaito sambil menunjukkan gelas gelas yang berisi kopi hangat. Sementara yang lain (- Kaito, Akaito, Kizaito) hanya bisa _sweatdrop_, "Sejak kapan kau membuat kopi?" tanya Taiko yang masih _sweatdrop_, "Um, kapan ya?" Mokaito berfikir, "Lupakan saja nanti gak kelar kelar!" ujar Taito, "Um? Aku mau Kaito-_kun__._" ujar Miku dengan muka polos.

Mendengar ucapan Miku, Akaito dan Kizaito berhenti bertengkar lalu...

"APA?!" teriak Akaito dan Kizaito.

"Kalian jangan berfikir mesum dulu!" ujar Shiraito.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" tanya Kaito yang membawa gelas berisikan jus _negi__untuk _istrinya.

"Aaaa, tidak ada apa apa iyakan _Minna_?"

"Iya tidak ada apa apa! Kami pergi dulu!" ucap Akaito dkk sambil berlari keluar kamar, "Ini jusnya, Miku-_chan_." ujar Kaito sambil memberikan jus _negi_.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

He-

"SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT KAMARKU BERANTAKAN?! AKAITO?! KIZAITO?!"

"WAEE?! KABUUR!" teriak Akaito dan Kizaito yang membuat seluruh Shion Family (-Kaito, Akaito, Kizaito) _sweatdrop_. "Lagi lagi mereka berulah." ucap Kikaito sambil menepuk jidatnya, "Sudah ya, Miku_-__nee_ tidur! Biar janinnya sehat!" ucap Kaiko sambil tersenyum, "Sifatmu mirip Kaito-_kun_ ya," ucap Miku seraya berbaring, "Tentu saja! Aku kan adiknya!" ucap Kaiko seraya tersenyum lebar.

(Mila : Kalau Kaiko senyun jadi mirip kuda deh. Kawaii sekali :D )

(Kaiko : penghinaan -_-)

"WAEE?¨ KAITO SEMAKIN MENDEKAAAT!" teriak Akaito sambil menambah kecepatan larinya.

"TUNGGU AKUU, CABE!" teriak Kizaito

"HEEEEEI?! GANTI RUGI!" teriak Kaito yang tepat berada dibelakang Kizaito.

"GAK MAU, _OTOU-CHAAAN__!" _teriak Kizaito dan Akaito bersamaan, dan anehnya mereka memanggil Kaito _'__Otou-chan__' _, dan hal itu membuat Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"Siapa juga yang mau jadi ayah kalian?! " ucap Kaito sambil menangkap kerah piama yang dikenakan Akaito dan Kizaito secara bersamaan.

"Kamu." jawab Akaito.

"_Otou-chan_kan sedang marah, tidur saja yuk!" ajak Kizaito

"TIDAAAK! INI BUKAN _YAOI_?!" tariak Akaito dengan gajenya.

"Siapa juga yang mau _yaoi_ an disini?" ucap Kaito, ya. Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"SIAPA YANG RIBUT RIBUT DISINI?!" teriak Meiko dari jendela rumahnya sambil membawa botol _sake_ yang sudah kosong.

"Oh? Jadi kalian lagi ya? MATI KALIAAAAN!" teriak Meiko seraya melemparkan semua botol _sake _ kosongnya kearah rumah _Shion Family. _

"AAAAAAAA!" teriak Akaito seraya mengelilingi Kaito, hal itu membuat Kaito _sweatdrop_.

"MATI KAU CABE BASI!" teriak Meiko seraya melemparkan pisau mainan ke punggung Akaito.

"AAAAAA! AKU MATIii...!" ujar Akaito yang jatuh kersungkur dilantai teras rumah.

Semuanya _sweatdrop_ (-Meiko)

Setelas kejadian itu semua hening, Meiko pun kembali masuk ke rumahnya, "Oi oi! Akaito! Akaito!" ujar Kaito seraya menggoyang goyangkan pundak Akaito.

"Mhh, ah! Kaito-_kun_," panggil Akaito dengan nada yang.. Bisa dibilang menggoda(?)

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Kita _yaoi _an yuk." ujar Akaito seraya mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Kaito

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah~ malam ini kau sangat tampan,"

"Hentikan Akaito! Aku mau tidur!"

"Maka dari itu, ayo tidur bersama~"

"_YAOIIIII?!_" teriak Kizaito cengo.

"INI BUKAN _YAOI!"_

_"_TOLONG AKU!" ujar Kaito seraya melepaskan pelukan Akaito lalu berlari.

"Tunggu!" teriak Akaito.

PAGINYA

"Miku_-chan _bangun, ayo mandi!" Kaito membangunkan tidur Miku. "Engh? Baiklah." ucap Miku sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"OHAYOU MIKU-_NEE!" _

"Eh? Kaiko-_chan_?"

"Kapan Miku-_nee_ akan menyiapkan sarapan? Kami lapar!" ucap Kaiko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya seperti bebek, "Iya na-" "Karena Miku-_chan_ sedang mengandung, Akaiko dan kamu yang akan masak." ucap Kaito sambil memberikan celemek kepada Kaiko.

"_NANI ONII-CHAN?! KAIKO GAK BISA MASAK!" _teriak Kaiko.

"Sudahlah Kaito-_kun_, biar aku saja."

"Tidak Miku-_chan,_ sekarang kau harus mandi. Nah, selamat memasak ya Kaiko_-chan!_"

.

.

.

BRAK KREMPYUNG(?) PRANG BUKH! AAAAAAH!

"AKAIKO_-CHAN! _JANGAN CAMPURKAN MERICA DULU!"

"AAAAAA! AKU BINGUUUNG!"

"SUSU! MANA SUSUNYA?!"

"INI!"

"INI SANTAN! BUKAN SUSUUUU!"

"AAAAA! CELEMEKKUU!"

"KYAAAAA! APIIII!"

"AMBIL AIR! AIIIIIR!"

Inilah keributan yang terjadi didalam dapur rumah Shion Family, Kaiko yang sibuk melihat resep dan lari lari mencari bumbu, Akaiko yang panik karena celemeknya terbakar. Huufh! Pasti itu sangat panas.

"KAIKO-_CHAN! _AKAIKO-_CHAN! _APA YANG TELAH KALIAN LAKUKAN PADA DAPURKU!?"

"GYAAAAA! KAITO NO _ONII-CHAN_ DATAAAANG! LARIIII AKAIKO-_CHAN!_ LARIII UWAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAH!"

Mengetahui Kaito datang untuk melihat aktivitas mereka, Akaiko dan Kaiko pun segera berlari kehalaman belakang.

BRUK!

Tidak sengaja Kaiko dan Akaiko menabrak seorang gadis lalu terjatuh.

"Aduh..." lirih seorang gadis berrambut hijau berparas wajah manis nan cantik. Tentu saja! Dia ini adalah Megpoid Gumi! Istri dari seorang Megpoid Gumiya.

"Huwaaaah! Gomen ne Gumi-_san_!"

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok!"

"Silahkan masuk!"

Setelah Gumi masuk kedalam dapur, dia hanya bisa _speechless _dan _sweatdrop_, "I, ini kenapa? Ru, rumahnya..." "Salahkan Kaito-_nii! _Dia menyuruh kami memasak sarapan hanya karena Miku-_nee _sedang hamil." ucap Kaiko sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"PUANAAAS!" teriak Akaiko sambil melepas celemeknya yang terbakar. "Sampai celemeknya juga?" tanya Gumi _sweatdrop_, "Ehehehehe."

"Tunggu, tadi kalian bilang kalau Miku hamil?"

"Iya."

"KYAAAAAAA! MANA MIKUNYA?" tanya Gumi sambil berlari menuju kamar Miku, "Tunggu dulu, Kaito-_nii _mana ya?" tanya Kaiko sambil menatap seluruh sudut dapur dan ruang makan, "Sudahlah, lebih baik _Onii-chan_ pergi daripada kita kena amukannya."

"Kalau saran dariku... seharusnya kalian membuat sereal untuk sarapan pagi." oh, rupanya Gumiya ini pintar juga. Sekilas Kaiko dan Akaiko saling bertatapan.

"Benar juga ya! Aduh!"

"Ya-yasudah... kita rapikan dapurnya dulu, baru masak!" perintah Gumiya.

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

"Semoga bayinya sehat ya." Gumi tersenyum pada Kaito, Kaito hanya diam lalu berkata, "Semoga saja, kau tahu kan, situasi keramaian dirumah ini?" Kaito menepuk jidatnya. "Aku tahu kok, oke... demi bayi! Aku akan tinggal disini dan mengurusi kalian!" semangat Gumi membara-bara hingga dimatanya terdapat sorotan api semangat, Kaito hanya _speechless_ saja.

"Eh? Gumi? Lalu bagai mana dengan bulan madu kita? Bukankah kita akan ke Prancis?" tanya Gumiya. Oh, sepertinya lelaki ini kecewa.

"Eh? Ada Gumiya. Hehehe, ini demi keselamatan anak Miku!" ucap Gumi sembari menaiki meja rias diruangan itu.

"Lalu aku dirumah sendirian?!"

"Eh? Iya, aku lupa soal dirimu, Gumiya."

"Hah?! Teganya kau."

"Maaf Gumiya..."

"Hei, aku tidak ingin menghalang kalian untuk memiliki keturunan." Kaito menghela nafasnya.

"Kan bisa dibuat disini!" sepertinya Gumi mendapat ide gila. Hal itu membuat wajah Gumiya merona merah.

"Ide bagus! Gumiya juga akan tinggal disini untuk sementara waktu!"

"MIKU-_NEEEEEEEEEE_! AKHIRNYA KAU HAMIIIIL!" terlihat seorang gadis berrambut pirang berlali menuju kamar Kaito dan Miku, "STOOOOP! RIN-_CHAAAAN_! JANGAN RIBUT DIRUMAH ORANG!" teriak Lenka membahana.

Semua yang berada dikamar Kaito dan Miku _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Sejak kapan Rin tahu kalau Miku_-chan _hamil?" Kaito hanya membatu.

"Aku share lewat BBM kalau Miku hamilll!" Gumi, nampaknya kau sangat semangat.

"APA?!"

Shiraito, Akaito, Kuraito, Mokaito, Nigaito, Zeito, Kizaito, Taito Taiko, Mokaiko, Nigaiko dan lain lain terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Hah? Suara apa ya? Apa itu suara setan?" tanya Kizaito.

"Bodoh! Mana ada setan dipagi hari begini!" Akaito menjitak kepala Kizaito yang kebetulan kasurnya berada kepat disebelah kasur Akaito.

"sudahlah, ayo tidur lagi." Zeito menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Kaiko dan Akaiko _speechless_.

"Kagamine... teriakan yang membahana..." Kaiko _speechless._

"Iya, aku baru tahu..." Akaiko juga makin _speechless_ ditempat.

Len dan Rinto cengo.

"Dasar, Lenka, Rin. Kau membuatku malu saja."

"Sudahlah Rinto. Namanya juga wanita."

Meiko dan Meito yang hanya berstatus tetangga juga ikut _sweatdrop_.

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Meiko yang _sweatdrop_ didalam dapur rumahnya.

"Entahlah _Nee-san_.. mungkin itu surara Rin dan Lenka." Meito juga tambah _sweatdrop_.

Luka dan Gakupo yang sedang lewat didepan rumah itu juga ikut _sweatdrop_ dan _speechless_.

"Oh... sepertinya Rin juga ingin berkunjung kerumah Kaito dan Miku ya?" Luka menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya begitu, bagaimana? Jadi berkunjung?" tanya Gakupo.

"Oke, tapi kau akan bertanggung jawab jika aku _speechless_ ribuan kali bukan?" Luka meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"O-oke, tapi tidak 100% ya?" Gakupo _speechless_ dan _sweatdrop_ melihat kekasihnya yang sudah mulai gila(?) #ditimpukikantuna.

Dan lain lain(?)

Sementara semuanya heboh, tiba-tiba _Handphone _Kaiko berdering keras. Dengan segera Kaiko pun melihat layar HP itu. Terkejut ketika dia melihat tulisan yang bertuliskan 'Ayang Mikuo sayang'

"Ah Kaiko, apa kau punya waktu dirumah?" Mikuo berbicara dari jauh sana.

"Ada kok! Ada!"

"Baguslah, Aku ada didepan rumah Kaito sekarang!"

Mendengar itu, tanpa memutus sambungan telepon Kaiko segera berlari kekamarnya untuk... Ya, kau tahu lah.

"Ah?! Bedak! Iya! Parfume! Ba-baju! Sisiiiiiir!" Kaiko heboh sendiri.

Akaiko yang mendengarnya hanya bisa _speechless + sweatdrop _akut.

"Akaiko! Bisa kau bukakan gerbang ini untukku?" Mikuo... Oh ternyata Mikuo.

"Ah? Iya, bisa kok! Oh iya, Kaiko ada dikamar, kau bisa menemuinya dikamar." Akaiko tersenyum kecil kepada Mikuo sambil membuka pintu pagar belakang rumahnya.

"Terimakasih ya, Akaiko." Mikuo membalas senyuman Akaiko.

"Hey! Mikuo." terlihat pria berrambut biru tua merangkul Mikuo dengan erat.

"Hey! Kaito. Mentang mentang lebih tinggi, enak saja kamu mau merangkulku seenaknya!" Mikuo mencubit dada bidang Kaito.

"Auch! Sakit, bodoh." Kaito pura pura merintih kesakitan.

"Sudahlah, aku mau kekamar Kaiko dulu."

"Silahkan saja!"

Ckreeek

Kaiko yang sedang bercermin itu kaget. "Eh? Mikuo... Kau datang." Kaiko ternyenyum senang.

"Baumu... Harum sekali, tapi..." Mikuo tersentak. "Ada bau gosong." lanjutnya.

"Eh? Hehehe, ini..."

"Sssh! Aku rindu padamu, Kaiko." ujar Mikuo sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kaiko.

"Mi-Mikuo..."

"_Kiss me, Kaiko." _pinta Mikuo.

"Umh..." Kaiko sedikit berjinjit untuk mencium bibir Mikuo.

Lima centi

Empat centi

Tiga centi

Dua centi

Satu ce-

"Kaiko apa ka- ooh... Lupakan saja!" Kaito yang melihat adegan itu langsung tersenyum lalu menutup pintu.

Blam...

"EEEEEH?! KAITO! JANGAN-"

"Kaito-_nii_ tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini, tenang saja. Mikuo."

"Kaito-_nii_? Kenapa dipipimu ada semburat merah?" tanya Akaiko pada kakaknya itu.

"Ah, tidak apa apa kok! Ehehe." Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hey, Kaito!" sapa seseorang berrambut ungu panjang sambil mendorong Kaito.

"Ah! Hei! Kau ini ingin membuat wajah tampanku ini hancur ya?!" protes Kaito pada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Hahaha! Wajah tampanmu itu sudah laku! Jadi untuk apa kau pamer?" gurau Gakupo.

"Hoi! Kaito! Gakupo! Lama tak jumpa!" sapa seseorang bertubuh pendek, berrambut pirang dan memiliki tampang manis.

"Hai, Len!"

"Kaito, sifatmu sudah berubah ya? Tidak bodoh dan alay lagi."

"Diam kau! Akaito!"

"Ngomong ngomong soal kebodohan Kaito dimasa lalu... Sekarang malahan Akaito yang jadi bodoh! Hahaha!"

"Cabeee! Bakaaaaa."

"Pinky jeleeeeek."

"Ayo kita nonton kejadian saat kita masih kecil." ajak Gakupo.

"Kasetnya... Waktu itu ada dimana ya?" tanya Miku yang tiba tiba ada disebelah Kaito.

"Ini dia!"

"Mikuo! Kaiko! Akaiko! Semuaaa! Ayo kesini!"

Kaito kemudian memasukkan kaset vidio lama itu kedalam laptopnya lalu menyalakan layar _LCD projector _miliknya.

"Ayo!"

_**Didunia Vidio **_

_"Kaito-nii! Kembalikan ice cream Kaiko!" pekik seorang gadis kecil berrambut biru itu. _

_"Tidak! Ini punyaku!" balas anak lelaki yang juga berrambut biru. _

_"Tidak! Ini punya Kaiko!" _

_"Punya Kaitooo!" _

_"Hm... Mereka bertengkar lagi." komentar Akaito ketika melihat kedua adik kembarnya itu. _

_"Eh ada ice cream! Aku ambil ah." ujar Akaito sambil mengambil ice cream dari dalam kulkas lalu memakannya sambil merjalan meninggalkan Kaito dan Kaiko yang sedang bertengkar._

_"Ya sudah. Ice creamnya bagi rata ya! Kaito-nii." pinta Kaiko. _

_"Ide bagus!" _

_Hening..._

_Hening..._

_Hening... _

_Hen-_

_"ICE CREAMNYA HILANG!" _

_"DIAM! LEN SEDANG BELAJAR!" _

_"Eh Akaito! Aku minta ice creamnya dong!" pinta Gakupo sambil mencolek ice cream yang dimakan Akaito. _

_"Boleh, ambil saja~" _

_"Arigato Akaito!" _

_Sementara itu didapur... _

_"Tunggu... Jadi Akaito-nii yang mengambil ice cream kita?" tanya Kaiko pada kakak kembarnya itu. _

_"Iya... Huweeeee! Miku-chaaaan!" Kaiko sweatdrop ketika melihat Kaito berlari mencari Miku. _

_"Okaa-san, apa Kaito-nii gila?," tanya Kaiko pada ibunya. _

_"Hush! Kau ini, Kaiko-chan." _

_"Kaa-san tidak mondar mandir lagi? Rekam saja kejadian Onii-chan saat memeluk Miku! Hahaha." nyonya Shion itu hanya sweatdrop ditempat. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa semuanya kecuali Kaito.

"Ugh... Itu kan dulu! Sekarang sudah bedaa!" protes Kaito dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau kalian saat kecil begitu manis nan imut!" komentar Gumi dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku juga tak menyangkaa~" Lenka ikut ikutan berbinar.

"Ingat tidak, waktu kita masih kecil. Kaito kan manja sekali sama Miku-nee~ chiyee~ dari kecil udah ada rasa~" goda Luka.

"Ehkm! Cie cie~"

Wajah Kaito dan Miku seketika merona merah.

"Aduh, aku jadi iri nih~" Shiraito mengedipkan mata.

"Ekhm! Ada yang merona tuh!" ucap Gumiya sambil melirik Kaito dan Miku.

"Ahahaha!"

"Nigaito tidak adaaaa!" protes bocah hijau yang duduk dilantai sambil meminum segelas air.

"Hahaha! Iya, Nigai belum lahir!"

"Huweeee!"

Begitulah... Ternyata kehamilan seorang Hatsune Miku.. Eh? Maksudnya Shion Miku membawa kebahagiaan bagi semuanya.

**A/N**

**Mila : Hai Minna-san! Mila update fic baru nih, semoga memuaskan :D **

**Kaito : Aduh, kenapa saat masa kecil aku jadi... #pundung# **

**Kaiko : Nii-chan... #sweatdrop# **

**Miku : Hahaha! Kaito manja! #ngakak sambil guling guling dilantai# **

**Akaito : Aduh, aku gaje sekali... **

**Mila : Hahaha! Nista chara~ **

**Shiraito : Ahahaha, bagianku sedikit #pundung **

**Len : Aku juga #pundung sama Shiraito# **

**Mila : Maaf kalau gaje, abal, banyak typo, humor garing, tak beraturan. :( **

**Kaito : Mohon maaf ya #ojigi# **

**All : #ojigi# **

**Mila : mohon komentar, kritik, dan saran :D agar Mila bisa menjadi author pemula yang handal ^.^ **

**All : Review please!~ **


End file.
